


Gaara has Enough Being Uke

by Chronoes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Crack Fic, Gaara is done being uke, Gaara the ceo of being late, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kazekage Gaara (Naruto), M/M, Office Sex, Shameless Smut, Top Gaara, burrito doesn't exist to me, gaara traumatizes sasuke, he's going to take down everybody down with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronoes/pseuds/Chronoes
Summary: Fuck being a Uke.
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Gaara has Enough Being Uke

**Author's Note:**

> Not the best smut I can offer since I never took it seriously. I wanted to publish this story around the end of 2020, but I got distracted rewatching half of the Harry Potter movies so here it is.

Gaara had enough. 

This time, it’s Naruto who’s the Uke today. 

It didn’t matter to Gaara who was bottom or top but Naruto! That prick refuses to be bottom! Gaara has already suffered enough back pain for weeks, so now it was Naruto’s turn to suffer. 

Gaara looks around in his empty office. He hid his sand in his office room ready to ambush the blonde… 

But… the Hokage is a former _trickster_ himself… 

Gaara roams his eyes all over his office one more time. 

There's a trap there, over there, on the ceiling, on the floor… 

Gaara smiles, staring at nothing before he detects shoes strolling on his sandy floor. Ever since he became Kazekage, he replaced the headquarters floor with his specialized sand to stake out any intruders to increase security. So, Gaara knew every person inside the headquarters and these footsteps, the way these certain shoes are stomping. Naruto was here. 

“Heeeey~~! Gaara!” Naruto opens Gaara’s door to poke his head into the private office room. 

As usual, Naruto lacked manners. 

“Naruto.” Gaara greets smiling at the Hokage. 

“Sorry, we’re late. Sasuke fell into the sand _and--_ "

“Stop talking.” Gaara pauses the blonde. He held in his laughter because he made sure to trip Sasuke the moment he arrived at Sunagakure’s gates. “Ah—Okay…” Naruto mumbles scratching his head awkwardly. “—well should we go to your meeting room? Ya know, like chairs and all. I don't know why you wanted me to meet in private, Sasuke and Sakura are already in the room we always meet.” Naruto nudges the door wider instead of walking in. Gaara frowns at Naruto. He presumes the Hokage is respecting his privacy. 

That won’t work.

“There is a reason why I wanted you to come here. Alone.” Gaara motions the blonde to come into the room with business eyes. “Come.” He orders which causes Naruto to drop his cheerfulness. “..... what is it?” Naruto questions, shutting the door for privacy. He strolls towards Gaara who is sitting on his desk chair with a serious look. “Did you bring it?” Gaara questions, standing suddenly to look at the Hokage. 

Naruto appears to be confused. His lips split open analyzing Gaara who is walking towards him. “.... I know what this is…” Naruto’s blond eyebrows lifted, and a delighted smile curved on his lips. “You want to be fucked again. That’s why I’m here.” Naruto inspects Gaara and lowers his eyes down to Gaara’s pants with lust. 

Gaara crooks a smirk. _As if._

“No.” Gaara simply declines. He gestures his hidden sand to rush towards Naruto to hastily pin the blonde to the floor. Naruto fails to sense his sand and yelps in response with a late reaction to the sand cupping his ankles and wrists to the floor. He quickly began to shake, but Gaara made sure to specialize his sand to a type of hefty combat sand. 

“You’re not the only one who’s special, Naruto,” Gaara enlightens watching Naruto struggling to break loose. Just because Naruto was a perfect jinchuuriki, conceivably stronger than him, Gaara wouldn’t give up; he had his pride as a Kage. “Gaara! What’s with this?!” Naruto shouts displeased, his hips fly up, and his wrists tug down. “Tonight, I want to be inside of you.” Gaara smiled at the sight of Naruto pinned on the floor before he went on his knees, controlling his sand to spread the Hokage’s legs apart. 

Naruto whimpers, going unexpectedly shy, and he looks at Gaara with sad puppy eyes.

“Can't it wait?” 

“No. Not now.” Gaara shakes his head, crawling closer to the blonde, drifting his hands on Naruto’s inner thighs before teasing his privates. Naruto’s hips jump up, and redness fills his face. 

“Please?” 

Gaara likes that, that pleading tone… 

“There’s a reason why I called you here all alone---” Gaara’s hands unbutton the Hokage’s pants before he signals his sand to tear Naruto's pants apart. Naruto girlishly yelps, bare legs shivering in response. “--- And why I delivered that private letter to you yesterday.” Gaara stares at Naruto’s orange boxers. He cups his limp penis over the fabric before moving down to squeeze his testes, “Ee..!” Naruto whimpers, and his hips fly up. Gaara peers up curiously to the sound and finds tears of embarrassment on Naruto’s face. He grins and signals his sand to tear Naruto’s boxers to reveal his growing penis and tight anus. 

There was a sense of guilt to do this on the floor, but Gaara couldn’t wait anymore. Hence he pulls a bottle of lube out of his vest and squirts it on his hands. “You had lube in your clothing?” Naruto questions staring at Gaara now. “Only for this occasion,” Gaara replies ready to insert his fingers inside the tight blonde. 

Naruto’s eyes went wide and he strives to close his knees but Gaara's sand motions to detain his knees to the floor. “Gaara! You’re being such a prick! Sasuke and Sakura will be worried… Maybe Kankurou too!” Naruto begins to panic with an awkward smile. He watches Gaara continue to play with the lube on his hands. “Kankurou wouldn’t step a foot near my office. Not when you’re around.” Gaara declared before touching Naruto’s ass.

Gaara wasn’t lying. Kankurou will never step foot near his office when Naruto visits Suna because one day, he had accidentally sauntered into Gaara’s office while they were having table sex. 

And he was never the same after that.

“Sakura and Sasuke would!” 

“Your friends possess manners unlike you.” Gaara calmly points out, prodding his pointer finger into Naruto’s tight hole. Naruto grunts as a response before his tensed throat turns soft, releasing soft cries when Gaara swirls his pointer finger inside him, twisting and withdrawing to stretch his tight muscles. And out of impulse, Naruto’s insides cramp on Gaara’s finger as if rejecting him, but Gaara shoves his finger deeper and further. “...-ch…” Naruto moans at the determined intrusion, his thighs twitch from his tight restraint, and he groans in irritation. “Gotta… add more,” he instructs.

Gaara follows Naruto's guidance, inserting his middle finger to scissor the tight blonde. He pushes until his knuckles are against Naruto’s rose hole, parting his fingers to reduce the tightness, then pulling out to ram his fingers harshly to prompt the Hokage to cry out. Naruto’s legs twitch, and his arousal swells at the pain as Gaara continues to concentrate on stretching him until his fingers swipe his prostate. Naruto’s swelling skirmishes away in an instant with something more enticing in his hips making his erection twitch. Naruto blushes and turns his head to the side when his erection rises in front of Gaara’s eyes. 

“Just give it to me….” Naruto mumbles, face hot and bashful. He wiggles and shakes his hips down to brush his prostate again but whines when his attempt fails. He wants that feeling again. Gaara’s fingers stop and Gaara looks at him. “You sure?” 

“Yeah,” Naruto grumbles, tugging his restrained-wrist down before looking at Gaara with a ‘ _do it_ ’ nod. Gaara gives him another rough plunge and pulls away, influencing Naruto to whimper at the emptiness. Then suddenly, there’s a shift of sand in the room, and Naruto's eyes go wide. “A.....AHHH???” Naruto's lips crack open and bemused screams slipped out his lips. Gaara's sand on the floor molds into two large sand hands near him. “Wh-what are you doing?” 

“They’re going to hold your legs apart.” Gaara tugs his black harem pants down to untuck his erection out, nonchalantly ignoring Naruto’s panic. Naruto’s panicked eyes shift to the large sand hands above him. “Bu-but that—!” Naruto stutters, face evolving hotter when the giant sand hands spread his legs. 

Naruto shivers at the soft sensation on his legs, and he avoids looking at the sand. He stares at the ceiling instead to avoid dirty thoughts from popping up in his head until Gaara’s hand touches his hips and grips him hard, bringing him back to his uke situation. “I’m going in,” Gaara informs, positioning himself against Naruto’s lube covered anus. 

Naruto panics but nods, inhaling and exhaling at Gaara’s dick near his rectum. “...Mp….” he flinches and tenses at the prob in his muscles and out of reflexes, he tightens up, but Gaara pushes inside with force, and it hurts. It felt weird, and it irritates his hips. His dick felt tingling too. Naruto exhales a breath, and finally, Gaara slowly pushes forward. “Aa...Aah….” Naruto grunts with a frown. Was it _normal_ for his first time to feel so much pain? _Was Gaara’s dick that big?_ Gaara’s hand pinches his hips before pulling him down with a fierce push. Naruto loudly whimpers to the sudden burn, panting heavily at the ceiling. 

“Fuck…. That shit hurts…” Naruto mumbles. Gaara gave a look to Naruto that said _‘oh really now?’_ Naruto ignores Gaara's look to instead deal with the pain in his ass and hips. 

Gaara nudges his hips around, tolerating the tightness, before hovering over Naruto with a titillating rosy face. “Sorry…” Gaara apologizes, strands of his red hair falling from his scalp as he smiles at Naruto. He rotates his hips around getting Naruto accustomed to his size, pulling out from the tightness to push back to stretch Naruto vigorously. Naruto loudly whimpers, arching his body in response. He shuts his eyes from the pain, tightening around Gaara before relaxing with a weak cramp. 

Gaara raises a hand to stroke Naruto’s cheeks with a thumb to soothe him, while he roams his eyes on Naruto's face. It was unusual to see Naruto look concupiscently daze during sex. It was always Naruto who took control in bed, whispering dirty things to Gaara’s ears in their sex tangled sheets but, this rare view was lovely to Gaara, lovelier than all the memories he can think back to with Naruto. Gaara harshly snaps his hips against Naruto pridefully at the sight of Naruto’s heedless face eaten by pleasure and arousal.

Gaara thumbs Naruto’s lips glazing with saliva and pecks his tan half-lidded eyes with his lips. “W...Wanna hold you…” Naruto whispers, teeth clenching together. Gaara ignores his plea and pulls up to roll his hips against Naruto’s ass, pumping with a rhythm before pulling out to harshly slam against him. Gaara groans when pure pleasure strikes his hips. He raises his head to absorb the pleasure before leaning down to stare at Naruto tugging his sand restraints. He motions his sand to stretch Naruto’s legs wider, irritated at the blonde defiance. 

Naruto whimpers at the stretch in his thighs. Gaara's sand is pushing his flexibility to his limit. “Ouch…” Gaara ignores Naruto’s cries and slips his hands underneath Naruto’s shirt to roam around his chest, swiping around his side, before stopping when he notices that Naruto’s body is chunkier than before. He compresses Naruto’s fat and pulls his hands away to lift Naruto’s Hokage cloak and shirt. 

To Gaara’s attentiveness, Naruto did get a little chubby around his waistline and hips, less toned and less muscular around his hips and waistline. He watches Naruto’s fat bounces around, and he squishes Naruto’s hip fat, snapping his hips as he watches Naruto cry ashamed. 

“Stop pinching my fat!” Naruto yelled embarrassed. 

“It’s cute. I like it.” Gaara’s hands swipe up to Naruto’s pink nipples, squishing the nubs with his thumbs and pointer finger before tugging them up to prove his statement. Naruto unabashedly whimpers, shaking his hips into Gaara’s dick as his neglected erection continuously hits against Gaara’s lower abdomen with gentle taps. Naruto shivers to Gaara’s impetus, nails digging in his palms when his untouched erected dick gives him bizarre tingles. “Touch my dick…” Naruto mumbles, body shivering on the floor. One of Gaara's hands strides down to touch Naruto’s sticky erection dribbling with his precum. He drags his hand down to lavishly pump him, developing in Naruto jolting up with strangled noise.

Gaara takes notice and leans towards Naruto’s exposed neck reeking an aroma of wind and sweat with his nose. He cradles his head against the crack of Naruto’s neck, smelling the blonde before cracking his lips open to edge his teeth on Naruto’s jugular to claim him with a rough bite. Naruto yelps, tensing his throat in Gaara’s mouth, tightening around Gaara, and he breaks out of Gaara’s sand restraints to clutch onto his red coat, shuddering and crying into the empty room. 

Naruto, while loudly crying out, nudges his hips up to Gaara’s dick to jab his prostate. Until...

“Naruto?” 

Naruto’s teary eyes open in confusion, and he bites his lips, peering at the door. 

It’s Sasuke's silhouette. 

“S-Sahsuke?” Naruto attempted to speak. 

“What is taking you and Gaara forever? Sakura is asking.” 

How long has it been since they separated? 

“Uh-...M-... Uh-..” 

Gaara releases his grip on his throat and trails up with his nose to kiss Naruto. Naruto quickly severed the kiss scowling at Gaara. “We-well…. Ju-...—!” Naruto’s lips unfold to form a reply, but Gaara rolled his hips into the blonde to silence him. No more Sasuke, no more breaks, stop talking Naruto you’ll only make it worse. Gaara trails his lips down to kiss Naruto’s nipples, nipping and biting with his teeth, before roaming towards Naruto’s neglected nipple to repeat the same affectionate procedure. “Gaara..!” Naruto whispers in a threatening tone, “wait..!” Naruto grumbles, his lips open to form another response, but Gaara’s hand on his erection roughly pumps him again. 

Naruto bites his lips and rolls his hips. “Aah, Sasuke, just wait! I and Gaara are uuh… doing something j-just…-Ah…” his voice trails off, arching his back when Gaara heaves his hip up to grind his hips against his ass. And Gaara’s dick presses against Naruto’s prostate. Oh, just great. “Jusss…..Ohahh Gaara…!” Naruto can't stop the moans from slipping, not when it feels so damn good. The stress and panic in Naruto’s head dissolve into blankness, and he lets another unrepentant moan wobbly slip out. 

“....I think….” Sasuke's voice was quiet. “I think I should go.” 

“Y-yeaah……” 

Gaara pulls away from Naruto’s nipples to trail his lips to Naruto’s jaw, biting and nibbling his tan throat, while softening his sand with a small flick of his finger to pull Naruto’s legs on his shoulders. Naruto's body curls, extending Gaara to go deeper inside of him. There's a twitch in his body when Gaara rolls his hips, harshly thrusting to reach his orgasm building in his hips. 

Gaara's thighs burn and quaver, and he treads closer to kiss Naruto. The blonde responded, swabbing his tongue with Gaara, before gasping to moan. He clutches on Gaara’s coat tighter, raking his fingers into his expensive fabric when the stretch in his thighs sears his erection. “Fuck…!” Naruto cries to Gaara’s neck as his orgasm hauls him closer to expel semen. “Harder..!” He begs, fidgeting his hips up to meet Gaara’s tempo. Gaara’s hand on his erection tightens, moving up towards his head to demolish his upcoming orgasm with a hard pinch. All of the pleasure in his dick numbs away, and Naruto only feels Gaara’s harsh impetus now. 

“I wanna cum…!” Naruto cries into Gaara’s neck. It would be the same words Gaara would say when Naruto would top. Okay, something near it. Gaara never verbally said, _“I want to cum._ ” But oh, how the tables have turned. “Gaara..!” Naruto’s lips trail up towards Gaara’s red sideburns then his ear. “Don’t tease…! We got a fucking meeting to do!” He growls. 

Gaara smirks, turning to kiss Naruto with a playful tongue. “We are fucking.” 

“That’s not what I meant!” Naruto exclaims back before groaning in frustration. He bit his lips, recollecting what he once did to Gaara to make him beg to cum last time. Oh, wait, the promise--! “Please, ” Naruto begs seductively, pulling Gaara in. “I’ll…. Put that stupid underwear on tonight.” Naruto grumbles. 

The stupid underwear Naruto was referring to was a lacy white thong. A thin ridiculous thong, Naruto had somehow gotten it as a prize when he gambled drunk with Kiba. Troubled with the thong, Naruto playfully brought it up to Gaara, who ignored him, stating he wouldn’t wear “feminine things''. And well, somehow, he managed to make Gaara wear it, and….well, he received a black eye and made Gaara ignore him for two weeks out of anger as a result, and the only way Naruto could shrink Gaara’s silent anger was by promising to wear the thong. 

“Promise?” Gaara murmurs into Naruto’s ears. Naruto smacks the back of Gaara’s head angrily. “Duh, you idiot!” Gaara chuckles in Naruto’s neck, yanking Naruto’s hips and waist up. Gaara was close as well, he knew he was reaching his limit when audible grunts slipped from chapped lips. Naruto rolls his head back, vibrating his moans against Gaara’s thrust, and a shoddy squeal spills his lips when Gaara slams to his prostate. Naruto’s body jolts and he holds Gaara tighter with legs around his hips.“I’m gonna... aaa….” Naruto pulls his head back, nails digging into Gaara’s clothing, and a terrible frown creases on his face when his body blushes bright red. 

“T-to-Touch me more…!” Naruto begs, and Gaara’s hand on his penis strokes faster, pumping up harshly before thumbing Naruto’s slit. Naruto chokes when startling electricity provokes him to freeze, he goes rigid, impotent to withstand the sudden shock before growling out his orgasm. Gaara grunts, shivering at the tightness as Naruto cries in ecstasy. Naruto’s insides tighten and clench around him harshly when Naruto’s dick begins to twitch and spew semen on his tan stomach and his clothes. 

Gaara jerks rolling his hips to seize advantage of Naruto’s tightness, his hips throbs in pleasure, and his thighs strain, begging him to move as Naruto’s rectum remains inconsistently twitching and pulsing before relaxing. He bit his lip, calming himself down, and peers at Naruto. He watches Naruto’s crumpled face become tranquil, spilling soft quiet cries out of his kiss-swollen lips with red rosy cheeks. Gaara smiles, leaning to brush his lips against Naruto’s unresponsive lips before he pulls up to stare. 

A nasty smirk forms on Gaara’s lips. 

Now, Gaara understands why Naruto always grins in bed. Naruto looks adorable. A sight that only he can see, a sight where his heart longing for his lover finally feels revived. Gaara grips Naruto’s hip harder, pushing up to thrust with a gentle pace. Gaara watches Naruto wince and weakly reacts to him with trembling fingers. “H-harder…” Naruto gasps out breathless, twitching from hypersensitivity. Naruto’s arms fall to the side as Gaara pulls up to sit on his knees, dragging Naruto’s body along. 

Gaara gazes at the beautiful sight again, digging his nails into Naruto’s hips. Naruto’s semen covered body looks salacious with the red blush around his face. Gaara glances at the hickey on Naruto’s neck and grinds his hips to roll around a back-arching desire in his body, then he snaps his hips against Naruto, pulling his tan hip in to meet his rhythm. Naruto cries, his toes curl while shaking back and forth on the floor. Gaara’s thighs tenses, his abdomen muscles are tightening. He harshly readjusts his grip on Naruto, rolling his hips around to reach his orgasm, and another harsh thrust, and Gaara quietly growls as his body jerks. The heat in his stomach dissolves, and his mind eats away with ecstasy nibbling his mind with indescribable ripples of bliss crashing along. Gaara’s body convulses with semen expelling out of his dick in Naruto’s ass. 

Another breath hitches from Gaara’s mouth, and he pulls out. His lips twitch up watching his semen spill out of Naruto’s loose hole. 

“Ga-Gaara you bastard—!” Naruto grumbles with trembling legs. “We’re late!” Naruto flinches at the throb in his body when he tries to sit up. “We can apologize to them later.” Gaara gently pushes down Naruto with his body, wrapping his arms around Naruto’s torso. Naruto snorts looking to the side then at Gaara’s head laying on his chest. He lifts his hands to gently ruffle up Gaara’s business hair teasing and messes his red hair into clumps and knots. 

“Your hairstyle is so ugly.” Naruto teases with a smile at Gaara who peers at him with contentment. 

Gaara cracks a smile at Naruto. 

“Naruto…” Gaara slowly mumbles. 

“Hmm?” 

“Let’s go again.” 

Naruto’s eyes go wide. "Gaara! You ripped my pants! We can’t keep letting Sakura and—" Gaara covers Naruto’s mouth with a hand, and he pulls up to kiss Naruto’s chest. 

“Quiet, _love_.” 

———- 

_MEANWHILE, in the Kazekage business room..._

“What is taking the two forever?” Sakura questions. She looks at Sasuke then at Kankuro who has a blank face. 

“Don't question it.” Kankuro flickers his eyes towards the traumatized Uchiha. _You should’ve listened to me, Uchiha Sasuke,_ Kankuro sneers in his head before spacing out. “They’ll come.” 

_Fuck you Gaara_ , Kankuro curses.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, no more Sasuke slandering on my content.


End file.
